


Doctor Who drabbles

by Regndoft



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regndoft/pseuds/Regndoft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from various eras of Classic Who, ranging from gen to shippy, in a variety of categories. See chapter notes for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Myth Makers

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, all the way back in 2012 (!), I thought I was ambitious enough to embark upon a project to write a 100-words long drabble for each and every Hartnell serial there is. I managed to finish the grand number of two drabbles before I was distracted and promptly forgot all about it. 
> 
> This was the first one I finished, based on serial #20: The Myth Makers.
> 
> Looking at the story itself, no wonder it turned out so melancholic.

Troy burns, and Vicki lets her name and past burn with it.

When she looks back at the flames, tall as towers burning red even behind closed eyes, she knows that she will wonder for as long as she lives if she could have changed history; if there could still be a city where the fire now feasts. If the Doctor and Steven made it out alive and if she will ever see snow again. 

But surely, the Lady Cressida thinks, the fall of Troy and rise of Rome is worth a life, and a name, and a blue box.


	2. The Daleks' Master Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second (and last) of the Hartnell drabbles from last year, based on The Daleks' Master Plan.
> 
> Since the death of Katarina is both canon and rather well-known in fandom, I figured this doesn't necessitate a Major Character Death warning. But if it does, I'm... putting that out here.

Katarina dies a long way from earth, and even further from the place she called home.

Death is gluttonous and insatiable, and when the airlock opens it swallows her whole. For a moment she wonders, if perhaps this is the way it was meant to be; Katarina remembers Troy, the city consumed by fire and the people devoured by flames, and knows that she died with them. 

It is not fire that claims her, but that is all the same. 

She can see no stars, but the celestial body that pulls her towards it is a cold shade of blue.


	3. Fourth Doctor & Leela, coffee shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Four and Leela, Coffee shop AU_.
> 
> (Written in December 2012, for a Three-sentence AU Fic Meme on Tumblr).

He met Leela for the first time when she entered the shop at a quarter past one AM, walked up to the counter and asked for a sharpened blade.

Three hours, two car chases, one case of mistaken identity and a pair of ruined shoes and scissors later, the Doctor showed his gratitude to her for leading him to the location of an antique necklace that had been reported stolen two weeks earlier by pouring her a cup of espresso.

They met up for coffee there four more times before the staff realised that the Doctor didn’t actually work there.


	4. Ian/Barbara, highs and lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Highs and lows, any pairing from DW_. 
> 
> I picked Ian/Barbara, because. Do I even need a reason? They're wonderful. :)
> 
> (Written in March 2013, for a five-sentence fic meme on LiveJournal).

In the beginning, Ian used to wonder how long it would last.

Not for long and not very often, but every relationship had its ups and downs. He didn’t expect him and Barbara to be any different. And yet that change never seemed to come, the thrill of loving someone that loves you back never quite giving way to the comfortable familiarity of married couples.

When they saw Paris again for the first time since 1794, Ian decided to stop wondering.


	5. Doctor/Master; red, green, wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Doctor/Master, red, green, wait_. 
> 
> (Written in March 2013, for a five-sentence fic meme on Livejournal).

The Master was enjoying the view of Paris in summer while the waiter poured the wine into his glass.

He had been stranded on earth for a limited time only, but it had been long enough for the Master to discover the best wine in France and map out where the city was most vulnerable to invasion. The Doctor wouldn’t be able to resist a trail of anachronistic alien technology, especially not when it lead to the Eiffel Tower. 

The Master raised the glass to his lips and smiled. He fully counted on the Doctor to be able to dismount the energy weapon at the top of the tower before the appetisers were served.


	6. First Doctor & Vicki; aliens, exploring, flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _First Doctor & Vicki; aliens, exploring, flowers_.
> 
> This is terrible. I am so, so sorry. 
> 
> (Written in March 2013, for a five-sentence fic meme on LiveJournal).

“I’m honestly very sorry Doctor.”

“Hmph. Well, yes, I suppose you are. But I hope this little misadventure taught you a lesson about going out to explore on your own on an alien planet!”

“I just wanted to pick some flowers; I didn’t know they were also the native population...”


	7. The Myth Makers 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble written for the Spring Challenge at dw-straybunnies on LiveJournal.
> 
> I picked prompt #12: _(First Doctor and) the St George and the Dragon legend_.

When the curious townsfolk who meet them by the gate clasp their hands and turn to Ian, asking if the dragon has been vanquished at last, they can’t help but laugh. The Doctor ends up intervening on his behalf, dismissing their doubts with a firm gesture while Vicki simply stands back and smiles somewhat wistfully. 

She had grown quite fond of Arthur the short time they had spent together, but Barbara had probably been right when she’d said that helping him get home was for the best, both for him and the growing collection of virgins he’d had to shelter.


End file.
